fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Retroriffic Man/The Penultimate Summer
In the year 2072 Washington DC agrees on the annexation of Canada into the greater United States of America. Following a thirteen year period of increasing influence over its northern neighbor that involved the deployment of troops within its border to easily allow troop movement to the Alaskan front. To allow them to safeguard the oil pipelines running through the country. To allow American forces to use Canadian resources for the war effort such as their timber, iron and oil. The Americans rapidly burned through Canada's resources as their war with China waged on. Canadians starved. Protests broke out in every major city. From Vancouver to Halifax. But it was in Edmonton that the spark of revolution was lit. When in 2071 a protest was crushed by the American forces and the city laid to ruin. A year later the Alaskan pipeline was allegedly sabotaged by Canadian resistance. This in turn forced Congress to act. On Thursday, June 2nd. Congress passed the Annexation Act, giving Canada a four year period to become an unincorporated territory of the United States of America. They had deemed it an inevitability that had been delayed for too long, citing the similarities between the nations as a reason they were in fact long lost brothers devided over the old world ideal of monarchy. Canada was to accept the U.S. constitution and government as its representative body. French Canada was to anglicize in order to meet the Anti-Communist law criteriums. All citizens were to speak the same language, that way communist conspiracy would be easier to detect. Civil rights would be granted after successful annexation. officially annexation was completed in 2076 but successful annexation is yet to be achieved considering the presence of terrorist and anti government forces within canada's borders. Anyone found to be aiding these terrorist groups will be found guilty of treason and suffer the penalty for treason. _________ Despite the fact that it was summer in Ottawa the sun was not present today. The heat was but not the light. Instead, Storm clouds boomed over Capitol Hill which used to go by Parliament Hill in another time. Adam Lapointe, the governor of Canada looked out over the empty approach towards the Senate building from his office. the sky rumbled loudly and a proper thunderstorm was imminent but thus far, no rain had fallen. "What abysmal weather." The old governor sighed as he brought his cup of tea to his lips. "I did not come all the way from my embassy to discuss the weather with you, Lapointe." A stern voice with a hint of a Texan replied from behind. The old governor turned away from the window to look back at the neatly dressed diplomat sitting on the other side of his desk in a classical padded chair. "No. Of course you didn't." Lapointe replied calmly while he put his cup down on its little saucer. "You don't have a choice in this, Governor." The American continued. "As long as Canada is not succesfully annexed you do what Washington tells you to do." Upon realizing how foreboding and perhaps evil that sounded the man shifted his tone of voice and body in the chair to accomodate a gentle smile. "Temporarily of course." Lapointe nodded somewhat sullenly as he looked down into his tea instead of the American diplomat's eyes. "... of course..." he then repeated "... Why if his majesty's governm-" The mere mention of the old government caused the Diplomat to lose his patience with the Canadian. This meeting had been stalled and replanned for days and now that it had finally happened, this old fart was refusing to see the big picture. "His Majesty’s government cannot help you. WE can. Really, governor they are a has-been colonial power halfway around the world dividing and scrambling for what little oil Iran has left along with the rest of the European Commonwealth. Not to mention demanding you give up your OWN oil. Britain, the empire, is not your friend." "And you suppose the United States are?" "Yes. I would say the incorporation was inevitable. We are basically the same people, men and women whose ancestors DARED to act. That DARED to find a new life across the Atlantic." The thunder roared along with the word "dared" as if on que. "a fancy way of looking at it… But it does not excuse the complete and utter disregard for Canada’s sovereignty!" "China is knocking on your, no... OUR door! They have shown a complete disregard for sovereignty. This is the new reality! You should be glad that it was us that took action before the communists took over." "Alaska is not Canada. That was your war." "Really, governor. Are you that naïve? To think the Red menace will stop at your gingerbread house's worth of border control points and leave you be? You have squandered the luxury of choice with your indecision. The future of humanity depends on men of action now. Not some, pardon my French: limp wristed fifth columnists that would rather pretend the world wasn’t so harsh as it is. It is frankly insulting you cannot see the benefits of having Canada become a territory of our great nation." Lapointe remained calm while the Diplomat had the fervor of a salesman. His speech getting more hyperbolic with the second. "No taxation without representation huh." The Governor did however sigh and wandered over to sit on the edge of his desk, looking down at the diplomat. "How can you do this? You must see that this goes against the values of liberty." "America does what needs to be done." The man replied curtly. "This is how we will ensure that liberty endures once the communist threat has been dealt with." "Dealt with how?" The Diplomat did not answer however. Instead he drank his own cup of tea in one go as if it were a glass of bourbon and stood up. Already buttoning up his blazer. But before he left he turned towards the Lapointe. "Governor… You are only in the position you currently hold because you used to be Prime Minister. I suggest you ratify the bill, or we will find someone else who will." "Time to pick a side." Category:Blog posts Category:The Last Winter